


愛你三千次

by beautywind



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 520賀文





	愛你三千次

彼得最近覺得身體有些奇怪，他的記憶像倒過來的沙漏一點一滴流逝，這個過程極為緩慢且不易於被察覺，但他還是發現了，說起來有些離奇，但他確定未來的他，或者說「曾經」是另外一個可能性的他錄了一段影片給自己。

 

說起來很離奇且難以想像，影片內的他看起來非常悲傷且難過，說他曾經處在一個世界，是沒有史塔克先生的，後者為了拯救全人類而戰死了，他參加了先生的喪禮，天啊，說這句話的他還是在顫抖著，眼眶、耳根都紅了，他沒必要說謊，當自己說出「我好想念他」的時候，彼得都感覺胸口為之一顫，明明在他的印象中，他們是全員無傷的存活了、就像典型的英雄電影那樣皆大歡喜，可是這份深入骨髓的疼痛又是怎麼回事？

 

啊啊……還是說那就是影片裡面的他所謂的時間校正？影片內的自己說：「如果有幸這次回到過去能順利改變的話，也許我會慢慢忘記這一切，而由新的記憶慢慢填補進來，但這一切只要史塔克先生存活的話，都是值得的。」

 

彼得順著影片內的留言引導回憶，就像沿著細長的蜘蛛絲往上攀爬摸索，那線看起來是那麼纖細隨時會斷裂，就像當時的他所存的一絲希望一樣；彼得其實記不得了，他有時覺得那些是夢，一些零星弔詭的片段揉合在一起，讓他分不清什麼才是夢、什麼是自己真正擁有的記憶？

 

**抑或其實兩份記憶都是真實的？**

一份是他們被迫面對失敗的後果，損失大到難以言喻，宇宙一半的種族瞬間消失，而那其中包括了自己，彼得依舊記得倒在荒蕪沙地上的他伸手想安撫史塔克先生，然而他碎裂的指尖根本感受不到男人的體溫。

 

記憶在此中斷，他以為自己只是暈過去幾秒，再見史塔克先生的時候對方髮裡卻盡是歲月折磨的痕跡，夢境到此他總會驚醒，似乎不願想起接下來發生了什麼事，那一切都只是夢魘，曾經如此肯定的他此時在看到這份影片時才明白，那並不只是個夢。

 

**東尼。** 夢裡的自己斗膽直呼先生的名字，然而先生半句話都說不出來，那是他跟先生說過的最後一句話，他卻連對方有沒有聽見自己的呼喊都無法確定，這樣的經歷即使只是個夢境，未免過於令人心碎而不願再經歷。

 

難以想像自己在沒有史塔克先生的世界活了十年三個月又五天，影片裡的自己就像在監牢裡面關久的囚犯每天只記得數日子，在血液中流淌的是寂寞；每一次呼吸感到的疼痛是遺憾。

 

彼得無法想像那時候的自己是怎麼撐過去的。

 

「我沒辦法保證即使我們贏了這場戰爭，史塔克先生不會跟其他人在一起，但至少這次我有機會把話說完，把先生帶回來。」影片內看起來特別滄桑的他繼續說了一些凍結現在的時間狀態對抗悖論的發生，彼得發現自己居然聽得懂，他明明對這些量子力學、時空穿越應該要一竅不通，這是先生的領域。

 

但如果時空穿越是真的，那這些看似荒誕的錯覺瞬間都變得合理且如水晶般透徹，那些相互牴觸不可能同時並存的記憶都是真實存在的，他真的曾經花很多時間鑽研過，只為了那一線希望，把自己心愛的人帶回來。

 

所以他以為還有另外一個帕克要自己即時告白的事情，也是發生過的，而他居然對此毫無印象，時間調校的結果讓他甚至記不起是哪來的勇氣直接跟先生告白，天，他甚至不確定當時跟先生告白的是他自己，還是未來的他替自己偷跑？

 

但不論是哪個，他都明白一件事，說愛就是要趁早，不要覺得時間還很多、明天還有機會，在生死面前，除了當下以外，沒有什麼是真實的。

 

「最後我想說，東尼，我愛你三千次。」

 

影片停在這格的時候，剛好從外頭買了甜甜圈回來的東尼就撞見這一幕，他挑了挑眉走到看得入神的彼得身後說道：「你什麼時候錄了這段影片？」

 

「喔喔喔！史塔克先生！天啊、我完全沒注意到您來了。」被嚇了一跳的彼得叫了好大一聲，像是裙子被色狼掀開的少女般高亢。

 

「你們年輕人真的很愛錄這些有的沒的，而且你什麼時候改叫我的名字了，也沒當面通知我一下？」咬了一口甜甜圈，東尼彎腰摟住彼得的肩膀嗯了一聲，吐出的熱息吹過青年已經發熱發燙的耳根及後頸，百玩不膩。

 

「史塔克先生……」彼得本想說些什麼，才開口就發現自己居然開始流淚，他明明想說點情話，甚至想解釋那段影片是怎麼回事，然而當史塔克先生的體溫就這樣近在身旁時，彼得居然忘記怎麼言語，只想好好摟住先生，他知道二十七歲的自己為什麼要錄製這段影片，要不斷提醒他失而復得的幸福格外重要，怎樣都不能放手的。

 

「孩子，你還好嗎？是不是身體不舒服？」當彼得真的站起身來突然給他一個擁抱時，這下換東尼無所適從了，這孩子受到什麼刺激了？不過就是撞見告白影片吧？打擊有這麼大嗎？

 

彼得聞言只是搖搖頭，捧著對方的臉湊上那對沾滿白色糖粉的紅唇，柔軟又甜蜜的觸感總讓他欲罷不能，他親吻一次、又一次，直到吻變得更加黏膩、帶著赤裸的暗示意味時，他才稍稍停下，凝視著雙頰跟自己一樣緋紅的先生，悄聲重申：「我愛您，先生，比三千次還要多。」

 

難得話多的東尼像是舌頭被貓咬著了一樣沉默，就在彼得還想複述之時伸手按住對方的後頸命令：「叫我東尼。」

 

直到對方羞赧的喊出之際，東尼露出嘉許的笑容重新吻上他最珍愛的小子，而彼得緊緊圈住戀人的腰，感受這份切實的溫暖。

 

這份從時空手中搶來的第二次機會，好好握緊了。

 

完

 

後記：  
這裡是原本該去趕稿結果自己作死提議要寫賀文的舞飛音，這篇的梗來自於小樂最近看了一部漫畫，內容大概是在講如何凍結當下時間對抗悖論，再回到過去時間軸改變過去，如果成功未來可能會發生什麼事，覺得太牛逼了就想搭配其他設定來用，像是「你的名字」這部片因為他們成功改變過去，所以男女主角的舊記憶就逐漸消散了，這感覺就是時間緩慢校正的結果，如果有機會想把再完整一點的故事寫出來，其實本來只是篇很簡單的520賀文，怎麼就突然變成無料的我也很好奇，但不管怎樣，蟲鐵就是要在一起啦！去他的復4！


End file.
